


cold

by squips



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Death, Hamburr AU, Other, its everything from canon but hamburr instead of hamliza in case you wanted to know, philip his dying r i p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squips/pseuds/squips
Summary: the news spread to the family like wildfire.





	cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obnoxious_and_disliked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious_and_disliked/gifts).



> maybe not as bomb as i promised but i tried

Alexander nearly choked on his own breath when he got word of the outcome of his son’s duel.

His husband wasn’t home yet; he had no time to try to get a hold of him. He didn’t even bother clearing up the papers on his desk before hastily grabbing his coat and rushing to the doctor as soon as he could.

The anxious bouncing of his leg didn’t stop for the entire carriage ride. The news would get to Aaron, surely. It had spread like wildfire, so there was no doubt he would be there with Alexander in no time. But what would he say to him? What would his husband say to the man that encouraged the duel in the first place? Would that even matter to him? What were they going to tell their daughter, Theodosia?

The man couldn’t even find the time to give his thanks for the carriage ride before bursting into the doctor’s house.

“My son-- Philip, where is he? Where is my son?” He asked without a greeting, his tongue dry and throat tightening as he spoke.

Dr. Hosack made many attempts to try to calm Alexander, but to no avail. He took a deep breath and prepared both of them to speak of the details. “Sir, you must listen to me. Philip’s wound was infected when he arrived; he is in a very critical, fragile state.”

Alexander couldn’t seem to process the words; it was almost as if he was hearing Dr. Hosack from underwater. He just frantically nodded his head and bolted into the room Philip was in immediately after being given the chance.

The boy looked so tiny and frail in his state in the bed. He was pale, a shade not too far from that of snow. He didn’t seem to have the strength to even move his head, but he knew his father had entered the room. He whispered, “Pa,” weakly, attempting to lift his shaking arm to reach for him before wincing from the pain. “I did ex-- I did exactly what you said… I aimed my gun towards-- towards the sky--”

Alexander broke into tears upon hearing his delicate voice, falling beside Philip, and holding his hand tightly. “I know you did. You did everything just right. You’re gonna be alright, Philip, you’re gonna be just fine.” He couldn’t help but hold on to the sliver of a hope that would be true. He pet his curls softly, cooing at him.

Elizabeth Schuyler, Philip’s surrogate mother, was the next person to abruptly run in. It was definitely not her fault that she disrupted the somewhat soothing moment with her panicked voice. “Philip-- Oh my God, Philip! No, no, no,  _ no… _ Alexander,  _ why?!  _ He must be okay, he  _ must, _ ” she sobbed, unable to calm herself. Her breathing was ragged and her light skin was blotchy from the crying. It made Alexander’s heart drop to see her so upset.

Philip mumbled something to his mother, drawing her closer to him. It was too soft to listen clearly, and Alexander couldn’t bring himself to. This moment wasn’t for him. It was for Eliza. He stayed close, not touching either person. He stilled himself, maybe not even breathing.

“Where… Where’s Dad? Pa, where is he?” Philip murmured, his voice getting increasingly raspy and breathing becoming labored. He was clearly upset and anxious about his other father’s absence.

Neither adult had an answer for him. They just stayed silent, instead opting to hold onto him gently and comfort him.

Eliza lay her head on his chest, looking up to him with a soft, melancholy smile. Alexander rubbed his thumb along Philip’s hand, looking up to his cheeks. He counted the freckles that were scattered across his face, attempting to memorize every detail. He never wanted to forget him.

"I feel so cold."

"We know, Philip. We know."

"I... I love you both. Please tell Dad."

He felt the pain spread throughout him when he saw his son’s eyes flutter shut. He seemed at peace as his chest slowly stopped rising. His mother let out a whimper, lifting up her head as his heart gave its last beat. She had no words left to say, staying silent, letting her tears drip down her face. Alexander brought her in for a hug, hushing her and giving a light kiss on her head. Maybe she just didn’t have the strength to pull herself away, but she let her body rest against his and took in his warmth.

The door was opened with a quiet creak. Aaron stood in the doorway, arms and legs trembling. The other two couldn’t do anything but look at him with pitiful eyes. It was awful and heart wrenching to watch him collapse to the floor and give a mangled scream that only a father, wrecked by grief, could give.


End file.
